Vivacity's Movie Rewrites!
by Leper Gnome
Summary: Yay! For those I haven't told, I'm rewriting most of the Ape Escape 3 movies with my OC in them. Rated K because the game's rated E10. R&R!
1. Here's Specter!

Yay! My third fic ever!...Yeah, I'm gonna stop doing that. Anyway, the promised story in my profile(rewriting all the movies with Junie in them)has come! I had planned to rewrite the first seven and then post them all at once, but I decided against it because I don't get much time to work on them lately, because I write the new versions in script form on paper before putting it on Microsoft Word. So, I'm typing this and another one up now, and I'll work on the others later. 27 movies is a lot to rewrite, ya know? Anyway. Junie's info is on my profile, author's notes look like **(this)**, character thoughts are italicized, all that good stuff. Now, onward to my version of 'Here's Specter!'. Enjoy!

Oh, by the way. These movies are the ones you get by playing Yumi through the game. I _am_ a girl(although I only played her because she has advantages with certain monkeys and Kei doesn't have any at all). xD Okay, onward!

**Here's Specter!**

Yumi and Junie had just gotten back from fighting, and capturing, Monkey White. Kei and Aki greeted them at the teleport room.

**(You know, that big room with the screen and the thing that Natalie sent the first monkey through? That one.)**

Aki was the first to speak. "So, again, Specter's behind all of this."

"Err…Specter…?" Junie mused quietly, tilting her head slightly.

"Who's that?"

"Didn't that old, white monkey mention someone named Specter?" Yumi asked as the name came back to her.

"You three don't know him?" Aki asked, slightly surprised. She went on to explain. "Specter is an ultra-intelligent monkey that wants to rule over all mankind. As you might be able to tell, he's somewhat, well, dangerous. He used to be one of the most popular monkeys at the monkey park, but he turned to evil when he put on a monkey helmet, and now he's become the boss of the evil monkeys!"

Suddenly, an albino monkey with spiked fur at the top of his head and a tuft of fur that covered his right eye appeared on the screen. His clothes looked somewhat like a businessy-type suit. Aki gasped; it was Specter!

**(Yeah, I was a little iffy on Specter's description. It's the best I could think of at a quarter past 11 at night. x.x)**

"I'm no mere boss; I'm there glorious leader!" Specter said, pretending to sound offended.

"Specter?" Kei, Yumi, and Aki said in unison. Junie, however, rose an eyebrow slightly.

_Wow. That's weird. He sounds different than I thought he would; like a human teenager or something. Ehh, so do I, though. Oh well._ Junie thought. She shifted her weight to her right foot, which she did when she was unimpressed by something or someone.

**(Yeah, I pretty much stuck my own opinion in there. I think Specter sounds like a 14-year-old boy, kinda, but with a mischievous edge to it. I know. I'm weird.)**

"I take it you aren't fans of my show." Specter said, settling back into his chair that floated a few inches off the ground.

Junie scoffed. She couldn't resist putting in a sarcastic comment that came to mind. "Nah, we _love_ your stupid show. We're just trying to stop it from broadcasting around the world for kicks!"

**(Good ol' Junie. She always knows what to say to make a situation better. ;D)**

Specter's eyes narrowed(though only one was visible). A smirk slowly comes to his face. "Well, well. I see you've gotten a _monkey_ to join your little parade. Now, Missy, you can't _possibly_ be from around here, because I don't remember ever meeting any sarcastic, shorter-than-average, _annoying_ simians."

**(Oh no he didn't!)**

Junie's mouth fell open, but her arms took their place folded over her chest. "First of all; look in a mirror, and you'll find another one pretty soon. Second of all; my name's Junie. Not 'Missy'. Third of all; do not ever…_ever_…call me that stupid nickname again. Ever." she concluded, eyes narrowing dangerously as she spoke. Specter didn't seem to be phased, and his smug grin grew wider.

**(xD!)**

Yumi spoke, finished watching Specter and Junie's rather amusing exchange. "Just what is it that you want, Specter?" she asked. Kei and Aki nodded in agreement.

"Well, I heard that someone dared to stand in my way. I wanted to see just who it could be, and…I'm rather relieved it's only _you_."

Yumi's short temper kicked in. She brought her hands up to shoulder level at her sides, then tore them back down as fists in a sort of tantrum. "Why don't you just surrender now, while you still can!" she said angrily.

"Yeah!" Kei agreed. Specter only laughed.

"You think I'll be captured by you fools again? I'm not making the same mistakes as before. This time, I've teamed up with this hu…man…?" Specter glanced around, obviously looking for said human.

"Do you mean me, Mister Specter?" asked a voice off-screen. The camera swiveled to face a man with a purple and white suit, purple mask, and orangey-blonde afro. His back was to the camera. A spotlight came on. "That's right! I _am_ human, yet the end of humanity! These monkeys have won me over! I am the ultimate scientist! I'm 28 years old and single. I'm 6'3", including hair, and 145 pounds, also including hair! My favorite color is turquoise, and I have an IQ of 1300!" The odd man turned to face the camera. "And they call me…Doctor Tomoki! And don't you forget it!"

Junie tilted her head slightly. Kei and Yumi's jaws dropped as they glanced at each other.

"What do you think you're doing! I told you to introduce yourself normally! _Normally_! Cut the camera! Cut the camera!" Specter shouted in frustration.

"Well, I thought is was an exquisite introd—"

Tomoki was cut off by the camera shutting off for a few seconds(in which Junie said 'Well, _someone's _feathers sure get ruffled easily.'). When it came back on, Specter looked rather distraught, but soon settled back into his chair.

"Hmph….Anyway….We have nothing to fear from you fools." Specter said.

"That's right!" Tomoki agreed enthusiastically. They both laughed until Aki spoke.

"Oh, it's Tomoki! How have you been?"

Tomoki and Specter stopped laughing. Tomoki looked at Aki, surprised, while Specter turned to stare at Tomoki expectantly.

"You'd always had such a good head on your shoulders." Aki continued, looking rather disappointed. Tomoki recoiled. Specter seemed to lose interest, because he looked forward again and put his chin in his hand, bored.

"A-Aki?" Tomoki stuttered softly. After a few seconds, though, he regained his composure and continued awkwardly. "Yes, well…Ahem…Well, Mister Specter, we can't spend the day talking to these people. There's work to be done."

Specter looked rather startled, but straightened in his seat. Then he nodded vaguely, glancing at Tomoki. "Indeed…." He directed his next statement at Kei, Yumi, Aki, and Junie. "So, please, relax, and enjoy our show. But if you _insist_ on resisting, we'll be glad to crush you like vermin….Ciao!"

"Buh-bye!" Tomoki added before the screen blanked.

"Hey, Aki, are you friend with that Tomoki guy?" Junie asked, looking up at the scientist.

Aki thought a moment before answering. "Well, I was once, long ago. But nevermind that now. We've got to capture Specter!"

**THE END**

So, didjya like it? R&R!


	2. Tomoki's Secret

Hi, loyal readers! As you can tell by the chapter title, this is my rewrite for 'Tomoki's Secret'. Not much to say about it, except you might be able to see some Specter/Junie fluff in a certain place if you look hard enough, although it's pretty much Specter just being, well, Specter. xD When you review, tell me if you find it! So, author notes look like **(this)**, thoughts are italicized. By the way, Junie kinda sorta is scared to death of heights. D So, um, enjoy!

**Tomoki's Secret **

Tomoki was defeated. Kei, Yumi, and Junie watched through the thin fog as he swayed for a second, then fell to his hands and knees with a feeble groan. A few seconds later, his afro, which is apparently a wig, falls off and rolls to the trio's feet, revealing a monkey helmet on Tomoki's head. Yumi and Junie squealed in surprise, while Kei back up a couple of steps.

**(Guys don't squeal. D)**

Tomoki slowly looked up, then gasped and jumped to his feet, covering his head. His secret was out.

"There's…uh….There's an explanation for this!" he stuttered in a panic.

**(Yeah, um, for the flashback, I didn't describe the pictures or anything because I didn't know how to. It's beyond me why, and I'm sorry about that.)**

_Flashback_

Tomoki narrated. "I…was on the monkey helmet research team…with the Professor and Aki…." he began haltingly. "Then one day, during an experiment…an accident caused my head to…well…become like this….That's what did it; what led my life astray!"

_End Flashback_

Tomoki sobbed gently as Kei, Yumi, and Junie stared at him, filled with sympathy.

"Go ahead! Laugh! I know you want to…." Tomoki said sullenly.

"You poor guy…." Kei said softly.

"Yeah." Yumi agreed, nodding slightly. Junie slowly bent down to pick up the afro/wig. She cautiously walked over to Tomoki and held it out to him. Tomoki removed his hands from covering his eyes, sensing someone near him, and stared at Junie, confused. After a few seconds of silence, they heard laughing. A TV screen then came down(out of nowhere), and Specter was on it, laughing his head off.

"T-Tomoki! What happened to your head!" Specter asked between hysterical laughter. Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued laughing. Tomoki didn't say anything; he just stared at his 'partner'.

"Hey! Don't laugh at him, Specter!" Kei yelled angrily, balling his hands into fists.

"Huh…?" Tomoki voiced softly.

Specter's later finally stopped as he folded his arms tightly across his chest, almost as if pouting.

"Oh, leave me alone! Who wouldn't laugh at…_that_?" he said, tilting is head slightly.

Junie huffed. **(No, not in the suicidal way. xx)** "You're so…You're such a…You're such a _brat_, you know that?" she said, finally finding the right word to properly describe Specter in her eyes. Specter took on a look of mock pain.

"Oh, that hurt. But for _you_…I'll let it slide." He mused with a smirk.

_For _me_? What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?_ Junie thought, her jaw dropped. But she mentally smacked herself for looking like such an idiot, closed her mouth, and planted her hands on her hips, glaring at the ground. Specter, and only Specter, saw the pink that briefly came across her cheeks, and made a mental note of it before continuing.

"Anyway, my 'Double Paradise Plan' is still on. And it's not like you'll ever be able to reach me here! How does it feel to be so helpless? Huh?" He paused to snicker. "Have fun sitting there, sucking your thumbs! Mmmm…Ciao. Au revoir." And, with that, he disappeared from the large TV screen.

"Arrgh! What're we gonna do now?" Kei said angrily, looking to Yumi. But someone else answered before she could.

"Don't fret! I'll help you!" Tomoki said cheerily, his wig in place on his head. Junie stood at his side, looking rather pleased with both herself and Tomoki.

"You..._will_?" Yumi asked, confused slightly.

"But, first, please shake my hand. Your kind words and actions meant a lot to me." He stopped to shake Kei, Yumi, and Junie's hands. "Now, I'll take you to Mister Specter's place..."He paused again, taking on a pose much like the tower they stood on. "Space Tomoki Mark One...launch!" Tomoki Tower began to lift off from the ground. Apparently, it was also a rocket. Thick, grey smoke covered the ground of the futuristic-city-like area.

"And, we're off! to limitless outer space!" Tomoki cried triumphantly. **(I didn't capitalize the 'T' in 'to' on purpose. It's a thing writers do with certain kinds of sentences...It's hard to explain, but there's a good reason. P)**

"Outer space?"

"Wow!"

Junie, however, didn't quite share their enthusiasm. "Great. We get to go even_ higher_ up. I feel so privileged." she muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, you three! We can see it now!" Tomoki said excitedly.

"What, the moon?" Junie asked.

"No, behind the moon. Look carefully!"

A huge space station with a slight but definite albino monkey's likeness to it came into view.

"What _is_ that?" Yumi said after a sharp intake of breath.

"It's so big!" Kei breathed.

Junie narrowed her eyes in thought. "D-Do you mean to tell me that Specter is...?" She trailed off.

"That's right! Mister Specter's in there; in Space Station SARU-003!...Prepare for entry...!"

**THE END**

Hm. That Specter/Junie stuff was much more noticeable than I'd intended. Oh well. Anyway, R&R please!


	3. Author's Note and several chapters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, I'm done...**

This is just a note to tell everyone that I won't be changing the following movies:

Intro Movie

Opening

Initial Capture

Aki's Invention

Specter and Tomoki 1

Specter and Tomoki 2

Specter and Tomoki 3

Specter and Tomoki 4

Specter and Tomoki 5

Why, you ask? Well, the first four because Junie hadn't arrived yet, so I have no real reason to change those chapters. And the S&T's 1-5 because Junie wouldn't really be there, now would she? xD Anyway, thanks for reading this. You can review with your thoughts if you want, but...you really don't have to. o.O

Later!


	4. Specter's Final Showdown!

I'm updating pretty fast, huh? xD Anyway, This will be a rewrite of the movie 'Specter's Final Showdown!'. I wanted to write this when an idea from my rewrite of 'Tomoki's Secret' was still fresh in my mind. ;D You guessed it: Specter/Junie fluff on a slightly higher scale! That won't be the main focus(at least it doesn't seem like it to me), though. The original is a rather short movie, though, and the fluff will definitely make it a bit longer. By the way, Junie is in her butterfly-winged form from the start of this movie till the end. xP Anyway, **(this)** is what author's notes look like, character thoughts, if any, are italicized. Onward!

**Specter's Final Showdown!**

Kei, Yumi, and Junie stood(or, in Junie's case, floated)in the center of a large, hexagonal room. There was one large screen on all but one of the sides. Specter floated on his chair about fifteen feet from the trio.

**(Yeah, now I call Kei, Yumi, and Junie 'the trio'. It's easier than saying their names all the time.)**

Yumi was the first to speak. "Specter! It's time for you to give up!" she said confidently.

"Yeah! Before you get hurt!" Kei agreed.

"Much less captured..." Junie added under her breath.

All of a sudden, words came on the screen. The main message was 'I'm so very sorry!' and the words 'I won't do it again...' were in the background.

"...Huh?" Kei said, obviously confused.

**(Ehh, no dur. xx Sorry, I just felt the need to point out that he was confused...Anyway, onward!)**

"What do you _mean_?" Yumi asked softly. Specter had a defeated expression on his face.

"Just as you see...I give up. You've all bested me. I am surrendering." Specter put his hands up to make a point. Junie didn't really buy it, and narrowed her eyes slightly, as if studying Specter to see if he was lying or not.

"Well...Alright, then!" Kei said, trying not to sound as skeptical as he felt.

"Come on, arrest me. Take me in." Specter said. To Junie, it sounded as if he was trying to explain what 'arrest me' meant.

**(Which he was. At least, he is in _my_ movie. xD)**

"Uh, we know what the phrase 'arrest me' means, thank you very much." she said quietly. Yumi shot her a warning look. Junie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Oh come on, Yumi! I _totally_ don't buy it!" she said. Kei and Yumi ignored her and approached Specter. "You guys! Hang on a millisecond!"

But it was too late. "Fools!" Specter said triumphantly, pressing a red button that had been hidden on an armrest of his chair. Three large, green-tinted containers came up from the ground. Two of them captured Kei and Yumi, but for some reason, the one that was supposed to capture Junie came up a split-second later, and, add that to Junie's alertness to the situation, Junie was able to dodge it. Specter was rather surprised. _Well, I suppose I should have anticipated that. _Specter thought, then heaved a sigh inwardly. **(That means mentally, incase someone didn't know. o.o)** _She's cute, but she's really starting to agitate me._

**(Muahahaha! That's only part of the fluff, folks!)**

It took a few seconds for Junie to realize her situation. She fluttered angrily to where Specter floated to confront him. An idea soon formed in Specter's head. "You little brat! You tricked them!" She put her fists on her hips as if she was a mother scolding a child. She didn't bother to spare a thought to why Specter hadn't made a move. He just sat there, arms folded across his stomach, and a smug smirk on his face. That ruffled Junie's feathers even more, as he had anticipated it would. Junie's eyes narrowed and she didn't notice that her face was but a few inches from Specter's.

**(Nope, it's definitely not what you think it's gonna be. It's funnier. ;D)**

"What are _you_ so happy about?" No response. "...You know what? I'm gonna—"

"I'll stop you right there."

"...What?" Junie's voice and expression softened to that of confusion.

"Whatever you're gonna threaten to do to me, I know you won't follow through."

Junie's eyes narrowed again. "And why, may I ask, is _that_, Specter?"

Specter's grin widened as he brought his face closer to Junie's, close enough so that their noses were just barely touching. "Because...Because you _like_ me." he whispered in a singsong voice.

**(BOOM!)**

Junie's jaw dropped just about as far as it would go and her eyes widened. Specter's smirk grew once more as he felt the heat from her face steadily grow. She blinked a few times, then used one of her powers to disappear and hide off somewhere.

**(Lol! xDD Seriously, I love writing this!)**

Kei and Yumi stifled their laughter. "S-Specter...Junie's right, you tricked us!" Yumi said, her laughter dissolving into anger.

"Yeah!" Kei said, recovering as well. "And you scared Junie off on purpose!"

"Oh, come _on_ now!" It's called strategy! Stra-te-gy!" Specter replied cockily. "And as for your little friend, she and I both know that she _likes_ me, so...why not tell her I know?" he added in the same tone.

**(HAHAHAHAHA!)**

Kei and Yumi still looked angry.

"And, anyway, didn't I tell you that I'm much smarter than before? Oh I _do _love comebacks!" he concluded, and the containers holding Kei and Yumi flew upward, startling them both.

Junie heaved a sigh from the shadows before following, though still invisible.

**THE END**

Oh, I ADORED writing that! It's my favorite writing of mine so far! Hope you all like it as much as I did! R&R!


	5. Author's Note

Okay. I really hate myself for this. Like, I feel like I'm betraying all my readers. To get the point across...I don't think I'll be re-writing any more movies. I'm really sorry, because I know some people loved it. For a while, I was beginning to lose interest in Ape Escape 3 because I'd finished the game. So, I stopped thinking about movie ideas. However, my mind would drift to my fandom of it occasionally, so...yeah. In a nutshell, you probably won't be seeing 'Vivacity's Movie Rewrites' update any time soon after this. _However_, I will be thinking about oneshot ideas, and the majority will probably center on Specter/Junie, but I'll probably also think about other characters. So please don't hate me for stopping this. But you know what? Now I feel like listening to my music, which helps me think, so you all just might see another oneshot real soon! So, ciao for now, and review this or PM me if you wanna say you hate me, accept my heavy apologies, encourage me to think up them oneshots, or anything else.

Oh, and Junie says 'hi'.


End file.
